As the requirement for display effects of displays becomes higher and higher in recent years, the number of pixels comprised in a liquid crystal display per inch is increased continuously, which requires more pixels to be arranged per unit area on a display panel of the display and thus more wires.
In related technologies, an array substrate of the liquid crystal display has a bonding region on the periphery of a display region, the bonding region comprising a plurality of bonding pads arranged in order. Each bonding pad has data lines or signal lines for connecting to an integrated circuit module so as to control the display of the liquid crystal display.